Have You Forgotten
by PhantomDragon12
Summary: A songfic in memory of 9/11. "Have You Forgotten" by Derryl Worley. 9/11 through Danny Fenton's eyes. And "Where Were You When The World Stopped Turning? " by Alan Jackson, which is a different take on the tragedy.
1. The Original Fic

In memory of 9/11, this is the story of that fatal plane crash through Danny Fenton's eyes

**In memory of 9/11, this is the story of that fatal plane crash through Danny Fenton's eyes. I don't own the song. Darryl Worley does. **

**Have You Forgotten**

A fifteen year old Danny Fenton sat in his living room, watching the news, to see if anything interesting was going to happen, or a ghost was attacking, since his ghost sense didn't sense 20 miles away.

The anchorwoman came onto the screen. And she showed a video of the plane crash that he'd seen through his own eyes years ago. It was September 11th.

He bit his lip. After his accident in the Portal, he'd always felt that he _had _to help people in trouble. He'd had it before, but it was strengthened after Danny Phantom happened.

He picked up the remote and hit the power button.

**The Next Day**

"I hope you all remembered 9/11 yesterday and thought a minute for all those people who lost their lives that day." The voice of Principle Ishiyama buzzed over the intercom during the morning announcements.

"I don't see why everyone's making a big deal about this anyway. A few people died, so what?" Danny had been forced to sit across the row from Dash Baxter that day and was just close enough to hear his mumbling. His fist clenched.

He gritted his teeth as a few girls giggled and a few of the jocks nodded in agreement.

"I mean, come on, it happened years ago, what's the point of it anyway?" Dash was mumbling and constantly pushing Danny towards his limit.

"Shut up Dash. You don't know what happened?" he said, just loud enough for the jocks to hear him.

"What did you say to me, Fenturd?"

The teenager turned to the jock, eyes narrowed in anger.

"Oh, sorry, was that too complicated for you? I told you to SHUT UP!!"

It took Danny a moment to realize that he'd yelled and the jock looked up and the teenager, who'd stood up, in surprise.

Danny wasn't done yelling though. "Hundreds of people died that day, Dash. HUNDREDS! I saw those towers fall!! I was THERE!! People died and you don't give a crap!!"

"That's enough Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer's voice broke through the anger and Danny sat down. He didn't expect what happened next.

"Would you mind telling us what really happened?" Danny looked up, surprised. He nodded slowly.

"My parents were going to a convention in New York City that week. They took us with them then and I'd wanted to go see the Twin Towers, so Jazz took me. We were just getting there when…"

_Flashback_

"_Jazz, are we there yet?" A raven haired eight- year old looked at his ten year old sister. Most people wouldn't let ten and eight year old children walk the streets of New York by themselves, but Jazz was good at throwing some kicks and both children had ghost weapons with them, which did in fact hurt when they hit you head on._

"_We're almost there Danny, just another block." The red-head answered her brother for the thirtieth time. It was getting kind of old, but she wanted to see the Twin Towers too. _

_The famous towers of the World Trade Centers were visible now, just across the road. Danny hit the crosswalk button and waited impatiently. _

"_Hey, what's that?" A pedestrian pointed in the sky. _

That's a plane, _Danny thought. It didn't look that different from the jets he'd seen. _

_Then he realized it was headed straight for the Towers. _

"_Jazz, it's gonna crash!!" He cried out in shock._

_The noise was ear-splitting and smoke billowed out. He thought he could hear screams. _

"_Danny," Jazz was studying the plane and the buildings intensely in her genius way. "Run." And with that, the ten-year old turned and ran, her younger brother in tow. They didn't stop running, save for the crossings, until they were about two miles away. _

_Danny and Jazz were panting when they finally stopped. It was a good thirty minutes later and the screaming of sirens were enough to make anyone go deaf. _

"_Why'd… we… leave?" he panted. _

_Jazz looked at her little brother and decided that he could know. _

"_It's the way those buildings are made Danny. It's going to pancake down, crushing everything. Both of those buildings are going to fall. All those people, Danny, they're going to die." Jazz turned away from her brother, a tear leaking down her cheek._

Danny clenched his fists and sat back in his seat, the class looking at him in shock.

Sam reached over and squeezed her boyfriend's shoulder, saying nothing.

**A few hours later**__

Danny had been quiet all day, not saying much to even his friends. Luckily, there hadn't been any ghost attacks that day.

"Danny, was it really that bad man?" Tucker Foley bridged the silence.

"Leave him alone Tuck," Sam snapped.

Danny shook his head. "It's okay Sam. Sometimes, it just seems like everyone just forgot about all those people. Like no one even cares that they died."

_I hear people sayin'. We don't need this war.  
I say there's some things worth fightin' for.  
What about our freedom, and this piece of ground?  
We didn't get to keep 'em by backin' down.  
They say we don't realize the mess we're gettin' in  
Before you start preachin' let me ask you this my friend._

Have you forgotten, how it felt that day?  
To see your homeland under fire  
And her people blown away  
Have you forgotten, when those towers fell  
We had neighbors still inside goin through a livin hell  
And you say we shouldn't worry bout Bin Laden  
Have you forgotten?

You took all the footage off my T.V.  
Said it's too disturbin for you and me  
It'll just breed anger is what the experts say  
If it was up to me I'd show it everyday  
Some say this country just out lookin' for a fight  
Well after 9/11 man I'd have to say right.

Have you forgotten how it felt that day?  
To see your homeland under fire  
And her people blown away  
Have you forgotten when those towers fell  
We had neighbors still inside goin' through a livin' hell  
And we vow to get the ones behind Bin Laden  
Have you forgotten?

I've been there with the soldiers  
Who've gone away to war  
you can bet they remember just what they're fightin' for

Have you forgotten  
All the people killed  
Yes some went down like heroes  
In that Pennsylvania field  
Have you forgotten  
About our Pentagon  
All the loved ones that we lost  
And those left to carry on  
Don't you tell me not to worry 'bout Bin Laden

Have you forgotten?

Have you forgotten?

Have you forgotten?!


	2. 2010 rewrite

**This is the newer version of my Have You Forgotten songfic. Basically the same thing, just with more writings. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Have You Forgotten. **

"**Have Your Forgotten"**

**Darryl Worley**

**A 9/11 Tribute**

A fifteen year old sat on his living room couch. Normally, this would not be an unusual appearance. But Danny, the teen in question, was not the loafer who sat on his butt, watched TV, and played video games all day. Nope, he could usually be found stressing over school, hanging out with his best friends, and trying to catch up on sleep. He had one hobby, though, that wasn't all that typical.

Danny fought ghosts.

And, as one of his powers (known as a "ghost sense") didn't work over a mile radius at its best, Danny was watching the local news channel to see if any ghosts were attacking. He'd taken up the habit after the station covered ghost attacks. If anything, it beat the heck out of patrolling all the time.

And since Danny was watching for ghost attacks, the normal economy, sports, and any other news usually went in one ear and out the other, for lack of a better phrase. In fact, he rarely watched it.

So it was rare that he noticed anything other than ghost-pertaining news. But this segment caught his attention. The anchorwoman (Danny recognized her as Harriet Chin from Vlad's reunion) came onto the screen. A short video was shown of the 9/11 plane crash.

Danny bit his lip. He'd always wanted to help people. He hated seeing anyone in pain or turmoil. After the shock in the Ghost Portal, Danny Phantom had just increased that feeling.

He picked up the remote and hit the Power button.

**The Next Day**

"I hope you all took the time to remember 9/11 and thought about those who lost their lives on that day." Principal Ishiyama's voice came over the intercom. Somehow her voice was made to seem almost robot-like. It was probably the side-effect of all intercoms.

"I don't see why everyone's making a big deal about this anyway. A few people died, so what?"

Like many high school students, Danny was subject to the seating chart and was forced to sit across from Dash Baxter and was just close enough to hear the mutterings.

His fist clenched.

He gritted his teeth as a few of the cheerleaders giggled and jocks nodded agreement. Such was the hierarchy of high school, the king did something, and the rest followed.

"I mean, come on, it happened years ago. What's the point?"

Danny's fist tightened around the pencil he was holding, making it crack in protest.

"Shut up Dash," he hissed. "You don't know what happened that day."

A moment of confusion crossed Dash's face, only to be replaced by anger. "What did you say to me, Fen_turd_?" He growled, emphasizing the mangling of Danny's last name.

Danny's gaze turned to Dash, eyes narrowed in a glare. "Oh, I'm sorry. Was that too complicated for you? I told you to SHUT UP!"

It took Danny a moment to realized he'd yelled and looked around to find every eye on him. Then he looked at Dash. The jock was already out of his seat, glaring. Sam, who was seated just behind Danny, moved to get up to stand beside her best friend.

But Danny wasn't through yet, and he wasn't waiting on anybody. "Hundreds of people died that day, Dash. HUNDREDS! I saw those towers _FALL!_ I was _THERE! _People _died _and you don't give a crap!"

"That's enough, Mr. Fenton." Danny winced and turned toward Mr. Lancer, waiting for punishment.

He didn't expect what Lancer's next words were. ""Would you mind telling us what really happened?"

Danny looked up, surprised. He nodded slowly.

"My parents were going to a convention in New York City that week. They took us with them then and I wanted to go see the Twin Towers, so Jazz took me. We were just getting there when…"

_Flashback_

"_Jazz, are we there yet?" A raven haired eight-year old looked at his ten-year old sister. _

_The two children were walking down a street in New York City. Now, this wasn't a normal occurrence. Normally, children weren't seen on the streets by themselves. But Danny and Jazz Fenton carried with them ghost weaponry, which did actually harm humans if it was aimed well enough. _

"_We're almost there Danny, just another block." The red-head answered her brother for the thirtieth time. It was getting kind of old, but she wanted to see the Twin Towers too. _

_The famous towers of the World Trade Centers were visible now, just across the road. Danny hit the crosswalk button and waited impatiently. _

"_Hey, what's that?" A pedestrian pointed toward the sky. Danny looked up to see an airplane flying a little too low. "That's a plane," he thought. _

_Then he realized it was heading straight for the Towers. _

"_Jazz! It's gonna crash!" he cried out in shock. _

_The noise was ear-splitting and smoke billowed out of the hole in the side of the building. People on the street screamed and ran in blind panic in the other direction. _

_All besides Danny and Jazz. Explosions weren't new to them, they weren't scary. So the two founds themselves almost mesmerized as people shoved around them trying to get away. _

"_Danny," Jazz was studying the plane and the buildings intensely in her genius way. "Run." _

_And with that, the ten-year old turned and ran. Surprised, Danny turned and grabbed Jazz's hand as to not lose her in the fray. _

_And he quickly found that running was nearly impossible. All around him people much larger were shoving in a hurry to get away. The scene replayed in his mind, seared into his memory. Still running, he let out a scream, but made sure he didn't let go of Jazz. He kept his blue eyes on her orange hair, focusing on that and nothing else. _

_Jazz didn't stop running until she was several blocks away. Exhausted, Danny turned around and watched the towers. He could still see them clearly. Smoke billowed out of the entire building now. It's must've caught fire. Smoke was also coming out of a similar hole in the next Tower. Had it been hit too?_

_The sirens screamed as response vehicles shoved there way through city traffic, nearly deafening him._

"_Why'd… we… leave?" he panted, looking to his older sister for an explanation. In the movies, when planes crashed, they usually just blew up. Surely another explosion wouldn't be that large. _

_Jazz looked at her little brother and decided that he could know. _

"_It's the way those buildings are made Danny. It's going to pancake down, crushing everything. Both of those buildings are going to fall. All those people, Danny, they're going to die." Jazz turned away from her brother, a tear leaking down her cheek._

_In horror, Danny turned back to the Towers. Only to see them fall. The resulting wave of debris was sent straight toward him, but all he could do was stand there in watch wide-eyed. _

_So when it nearly reached them, all Danny could do was scream, only to be pulled into a store by Jazz, barely missing the onslaught. _

By the time Danny finished his story, all his classmates had a new respect for him. They watched him, shocked written on their faces. Sam reached forward and squeezed her friend's shoulder.

Shrugging her off, Danny turned and walked into the hallway, only to lean against the wall and slide down to the ground, tears streaming down his cheeks.

_I hear people sayin'. We don't need this war.I say there's some things worth fightin' about our freedom, and this piece of ground?We didn't get to keep 'em by backin' say we don't realize the mess we're gettin' inBefore you start preachin' let me ask you this my friend. _

_Have you forgotten, how it felt that day?To see your homeland under fireAnd her people blown awayHave you forgotten, when those towers fellWe had neighbors still inside goin through a livin hellAnd you say we shouldn't worry bout Bin LadenHave you forgotten? _

_You took all the footage off my T. it's too disturbin for you and meIt'll just breed anger is what the experts sayIf it was up to me I'd show it everydaySome say this country just out lookin' for a fightWell after 9/11 man I'd have to say right. _

_Have you forgotten how it felt that day?To see your homeland under fireAnd her people blown awayHave you forgotten when those towers fellWe had neighbors still inside goin' through a livin' hellAnd we vow to get the ones behind Bin LadenHave you forgotten? _

_I've been there with the soldiersWho've gone away to waryou can bet they remember just what they're fightin' for _

_Have you forgottenAll the people killedYes some went down like heroesIn that Pennsylvania fieldHave you forgottenAbout our PentagonAll the loved ones that we lostAnd those left to carry onDon't you tell me not to worry 'bout Bin Laden _

_Have you forgotten? _

_Have you forgotten? _

_Have you forgotten?_

**Well, there it is. Re-vamped for another anniversary of that day. Seriously people, don't forget. **

**On another note, I know the guy who wrote this song. **

**Also, check out ThisLife103.7's tribute, it uses the same song and is pretty good. **


	3. Where Were You?, 10th Anniversary

**Another remembrance of 9/11, this time with a new take and different song. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or "Where Were You (When The World Stopped Turning)" by Alan Jackson. **

**"Where Were You?" **

**Alan Jackson**

**A 9/11 Tribute**

A black-haired eight year old was inside that day. Although, unlike most children, he was not playing a type of game, he was asleep in bed, sick with the flu. Young Danny Fenton slept most of that day, unable to speak without coughing and a forehead slick with sweat. So, when the first plane crashed into the North Twin Tower, Danny was completely unaware of it.

_Where were you when the world stopped turning on that September day?Were you in the yard with your wife and childrenOr working on some stage in L.A.?Did you stand there in shock at the sight of that black smokeRisin' against that blue sky?Did you shout out in anger, in fear for your neighborOr did you just sit down and cry?_

Maddie and Jack Fenton, however, were watching the news. Eyes glued to the screen, Maddie could think of nothing else than the tragedy occurring. She was also thinking about Danny. Forgotten was the Ghost Containment Device she'd been working on, left on the counter in the basement beside the radio which had first alerted her of the crash.

_Did you weep for the children who lost their dear loved onesAnd pray for the ones who don't know?Did you rejoice for the people who walked from the rubbleAnd sob for the ones left below?Did you burst out in pride for the red, white and blueAnd the heroes who died just doin' what they do?Did you look up to heaven for some kind of answerAnd look at yourself and what really matters?_

After watching the smoke billow out of the skyscrapers for about ten minutes, she stood, saying "I'm going to check on Danny," numbed from the shock. Slowly, almost mechanically, she made her way up the staircase and into her son's room, finding him asleep, drenched with sweat. She replaced the moist washcloth, which had gone from cold to warm, kissed her baby's cheek, and returned downstairs.

_I'm just a singer of simple songsI'm not a real political manI watch CNN but I'm not sure I can tell you the difference in Iraq and IranBut I know Jesus and I talk to GodAnd I remember this from when I was youngFaith, hope and love are some good things He gave usAnd the greatest is love_

It wasn't until later that day that Maddie Fenton finally cried. Her daughter Jasmine came running through the front door of their home, to be wrapped in an enormous bear hug by her father. A few minutes later, the orange-haired ten-year old looked at her mother with watery eyes and asked, "Why do they hate us Mommy?"

_Where were you when the world stopped turning on that September day?Were you teaching a class full of innocent childrenOr driving down some cold interstate?Did you feel guilty 'cause you're a survivorIn a crowded room did you feel alone?Did you call up your mother and tell her you loved her?Did you dust off that Bible at home?_

_One Year Later_

Nine-year old Danny Fenton, long recovered from his bout of flu, wanted to go outside. He'd had his hand on the doorknob, ready to turn it, when his mom grabbed the back of his t-shirt and pulled him back.

_Did you open your eyes, hope it never happenedClose your eyes and not go to sleep?Did you notice the sunset the first time in agesOr speak to some stranger on the street?Did you lay down at night and think of tomorrowOr go out and buy you a gun?Did you turn off that violent old movie you're watchin'And turn on "I Love Lucy" reruns?_

"But Mooooooooooom," he whined, "I wanna go out!"

_Did you go to a church and hold hands with some strangersDid you stand in line and give your own blood?Did you just stay home and cling tight to your familyThank God you had somebody to love?_

"No, Danny," she replied, sounding uncharacteristically strict, "Go watch TV or something." So, taken aback, young Danny walked into the comfortable living room of his home, having completely missed the sorrowful tone of his mother's voice.

_I'm just a singer of simple songsI'm not a real political manI watch CNN but I'm not sure I can tell you the difference in Iraq and IranBut I know Jesus and I talk to GodAnd I remember this from when I was youngFaith, hope and love are some good things He gave usAnd the greatest is love_

It was then, flipping through the channels of the television, that Danny first saw the collapsing Twin Tower. Letting out a little cry, Danny jumped from the couch and ran back into the kitchen. "MOM! The... TOWERS! They're falling!" Without saying a word, Maddie gathered her son into a hug, holding him tight. After a moment of soothing words, she walked into the living room, still holding Danny.

_I'm just a singer of simple songsI'm not a real political manI watch CNN but I'm not sure I can tell you the difference in Iraq and IranBut I know Jesus and I talk to GodAnd I remember this from when I was youngFaith, hope and love are some good things He gave usAnd the greatest is love_

_And the greatest is the greatest is love._

It was then that Danny knew. It wasn't live television, and it wasn't a movie. It was real. It had happened. And he knew he would never forget.

_Where were you when the world stopped turning that September day?_

**This is a take on my experience with 9/11. Unlike Danny, I was at school. My school had this thing called ISS (in-school-suspension) and that's where I was that day. Basically, they put you in a small room with a teacher, the door is closed, and you're not allowed to talk to anybody. It was kind of like a during-the-day detention. I was in first grade at the time. **

**So, since the intercom isn't hooked up to this room, I had no idea 9/11 had happened. I went home that day and my parents didn't tell me what happened. I just know they hugged me a lot that day. Whenever someone mentioned the Towers, I would ask what they were talking about and they would change the subject. So, I really didn't know it had happened until a year later when I watched a thing on this history channel. **


End file.
